ymmfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuk
Nuk is a powerful sorcerer. Nuk's powers are catholic in nature and due to the simultaneous possession of both an Angel and a Demon. In most cases only one entity has control over Nuk at a time with each entity constantly struggling for dominance. Whilst host to the Angel, Nuk strives for peace, law and order, whereas whilst host to the Demon, Nuk is chaotic, more reckless and impulsive. Personanlity Nuk's personality varies depending on which entity has dominance. When possessed by the Angel, Nuk tends to be calm, charasmatic, ruthless empathetic and even merciful at times, however when possessed by the Demon, Nuk is more reckless and self centered often striving to create chaos. The Demon can however be befriended. Some people (mistakingly) see Nuk as nothing more than a nuisance. The Angel has been described as "just as bad as the demon, if not worse". History 2K17 Nuk first appeared in 2017 under the guise of NuckNuck. During this time period, Nuk was host to the Demonic entity within him. Nuk portrayed NuckNuck as the embodiment of parties, an alcoholic spiritual being that would appear during live WWE matches. Nuk competed for and became the first ManlyMcmahon Champion. He would later loose the title to MacDaddy, but would compete and occasionally win the title back multiple times. Nuk also created the shoe brand NukAir. This business went on to profit hugely and survived as a brand for centuries. Nuk is also mostly responsible for India's destruction due to the fact that he would teleport into President Remune's office whenever he felt like it and press the big red "Nuke" button which was locked on India. Between 2K18 and 2K19 Between the events of 2K18 and 2K19 Nuk was host to the Angel when he discovered a powerfully magical artifact, that had the ability to alter universal forces such as reality, time and space, in the hands of a dangerous demon intent on destroying the universe. Using his powers Nuk managed to defeat the demon and take the artifact from him, but just as he collected the artifact, the Demon gained dominance over Nuk and decided to use the artifact himself. Nuk then spent years creating chaos across time, space, and reality before finally getting bored and returning to his proper timeline. In a brief moment of dominance, the Angel successfully shattered the artifact and gave a piece containing a portion of it's power to other members of the WWE roster. 2K19 in 2019 Nuk, under the influence of the Angel, gave a piece of the artifact to other members of the WWE roster including President Remune, Bimmin and MacDaddy. Remune recieved a piece that granted infinate universal power and allowed for control over all forms of energy, Bimmin recieved a piece that could alter reality regardless of scientific laws and MacDaddy recieved a piece that allowed him to steal and manipulate the souls of the living and dead. Nuk kept a piece of the artifact that allowed him to manipulate time. Whilst dominated by the Demon, Nuk stole a baby out of time and aged it up for a laugh. Now physically the age of a fully grown man and bigger in size than most men (With the exception of the baby's head which, whilst bigger, remained that of a baby's), but with the mentality of an infant, Nuk left Big Baby to wrestle for WWE. Towards the end of the year Nuk began to sense something dangerous in the near future. Fearing that something big was imminent Nuk began to gather other heroes from other times and dimensions to the WWE. These characters inluded alternate reality versions of himself and MacDaddy. 2K20 Between 2K19 and 2K20, wrestler Dolph Ziggler attempted to show Nuk the world. This triggered the Demon to gain dominance over Nuk, who killed Dolph Ziggler. In 2020, Hell's Colosseum opened in Hell, where characters with access to Hell could compete. Nuk brought 'Japanese Referee' to Hell to referee the matches. Nuk competed in Hell's Colosseum for the Champion of Hell Championship (of Hell) against Bimmin, Death and The Rejection, and became the first Champion (of Hell) after pinning Death whilst Bimmin was fighting The Rejection. The Angel and The Demon Nuk is simultaniously possessed by an Angel and a Demon. The Demon fled from Corporate Hell during the early days of its reform after after suspecting where Corporate Hell was headed. At the same time an Angel possessed Nuk, leading to the two having to fight for dominance over the host. The Demon Nuk is more self-centered often doing whatever he feels like doing regardless of concequences. The Demon is also quick to irritate and will often deal with a problem in the easiest and quickest way possible, such as murder. The Demon Nuk is friendly towards other demons such as Bimmin and Death, but has also befriended other wrestlers like President Remune and MacDaddy, The former often allowing Nuk to get away with alot. For other people, they see the Demon Nuk as a danger and have at times attempted to force the Angel to gain dominance. This however, often backfires on them, as the Angel has been described as "Just as bad, if not worse" than the Demon. The Angel Nuk is a ruthless entity that believes he can "protect and save the children of God from sin, and deliver them all to Heaven". The Angel Nuk appears to be a calm, charasmatic and calculated psychopath, having no problem killing and torturing sinners. However the Angel Nuk has shown mercy numerous times and has also shown empathy. The Angel Nuk has little hesitance in inflicting violence, also he does not activly seek it, and has shown capacity for forgivness. Heaven and Hell Being possessed by an entity of both realms, Nuk frequently traverses Heaven and Hell, although mostly Hell. The Tower of Sanctity The Tower of Sanctity is a magical tower created by the Angel possessed Nuk, that acts as a safe haven that can only be entered by Nuk through a magical door that can appear wherever Nuk wants, unless he gives permission for another to enter. Inside the Tower is a maze of passageways and rooms unnavigable to anyone who doesn't know where they're going. The Tower contains many magical artifacts, tomes and scriptures, doorways to other times and dimensions as well as places. The Tower of Sanctity itself exists outside of time and space on the edges of reality, it is frequently bombarded by extra dimensional and other worldly beings, however it holds against all threats. She-Nuk She-Nuk is an alternate version of Nuk that comes from a reality where everyone is gender swapped. She was brought into this reality in 2K19 by Nuk and went on to join the WWE womens roster. Trivia * Nuk once performed a triple flip moonsault against Wayne the Chicken, but had to change direction mid-air, resulting in him being airborne for a strangely long time. * Whilst possessed, Nuk is technically immortal. * Nuk always wears Timberland shoes. * Nuk occasionally plays the guitar. * Nuk hates DJs due to their tendancy to talk over, cut and skip songs. * Nuk's 2K20 titantron features him punching Dolph Ziggler before he later killed him. Images WWE 2K20 Nuk 2.png WWE 2K20 Nuk.png NuckNuckCSS.png WWE 2K20 (62).png WWE 2K20 (66).png WWE 2K20 (69).png WWE 2K20 (82).png WWE 2K20 (111).png WWE 2K20 (114).png WWE 2K20 (116).png WWE 2K20 (65).png WWE 2K20 (70).png Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Supernatural Entities Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K17 Category:WWE 2K19 Category:WWE 2K20 Category:Wrestling Champions Category:The West Bridgford Boiis Category:The Aviators